


Walking Dead: The Darkness of the Heart: Episode 4

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: The Darkness of the Heart [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Awkwardness, Bullying, Cults, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Starting a new school, Clementine wonders what lies ahead. Finding herself making new friends, facing typical problems, especially from so called 'populars', she never anticipated become part of a mystery involving a strange elusive cult, disappearances and also, her most difficult challenge, falling in love.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Darkness of the Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438594
Comments: 23
Kudos: 22





	1. Episode 4: Chapter 1

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Clementine still couldn’t believe what she was hearing, it couldn’t be, could it.

‘ _This, Minerva said, she said Delta. She said Sarah should seek Delta to help her and Rondi settle their differences.’_ She thought in shock. _‘But she...she escaped Delta, she was kidnapped by them, why would she...unless she’s actually, working for them...’_

She couldn’t believe it, even though she had to admit, it was the only way Minerva’s comments to Sarah made any sense. But then a fresh worry hit her. Violet, how could she possibly explain this to Violet.

Clem shook her head. _‘Violet and I have already had problems, ever since Minerva arrived back...She might end up thinking I’m...I’m...jealous or something, making stuff up...But I need to warn her.’_

She was still conflicted and worried about this, along with the other problems to try and figure out. She was amazed she hadn’t lost it completely and gone mad yet.

‘ _Honestly, urgh...the mess of my feelings, my crush on Violet, all this crazy stuff with Gabe reappearing and revealing the truth, the police stonewalling the investigation, Delta itself, trying to investigate it and now this...Minerva revealing that, to Sarah after all she’s been through...’_ She thought in amazement.

It was really a small wonder,  Clem felt, that she was still mentally functioning as well as she did right now, dealing with all that.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts as she slipped away from Minerva and Sarah, trying to process her thoughts that she almost walked right into Violet.

“Oh shit...Vi, sorry, I...”

Violet shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, I wasn’t...I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
  
“Same.” Clem admitted before biting her lip. “Um, actually, I need to talk to you.”

“S-So do I.” Violet replied, shifting her feet, rubbing the back of her neck.

Pondering this, Clem nodded and they both slipped away until they found an empty classroom and slipped inside to speak in private. Finally, after a moment of silence, Violet spoke.

“So um, listen...I wanna say...look I’ve been kinda shitty to you, ever since Minnie came back.” She said, her voice shaking. “I’m so sorry, really, I shouldn’t have...after all we’ve done together, I should’ve...mom made me realize how much of a mistake I was making and I...I...”  
  
Clem bit her lip, but then smiled. “Vi, whoa, take a breath.”

Violet stopped and finally did just that, calming down. “ Sorry.”  
  
“It’s cool, I get what you’re saying and I want to put this behind us, to just, fix this and be friends again, okay.” She said; all the while noting about her feelings for Violet.  _‘Not just yet, things are just so confusing right now.’_

Violet smiled, relieved. “Cool, me too.”

They both smiled and felt things calm down, the two of them finally relaxing, tension leaving their bodies.

But Clementine was still worried, mainly for what she was about to reveal.

“Listen Vi, I...I have something I need to tell you, I don’t know how to say this and it’s gonna sound...weird, but I’ve gotta say it.” She said.

Violet tilted her head, confused. “Clem?”  
  
Taking a deep breath she revealed. “I overheard Minerva talking to Sarah, offering to help point her to people who could help resolve the issues between her and Rondi...But, she said...she said Delta could help them.”  
  
“What, Clem, I don’t...”  
  
“She said Delta, as in the cult, as if she, as if she was trying to get Sarah to join it and...” Clem continued.

“Okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Violet interjected. “Clem that’s crazy, remember when we saw her, she was injured, she escaped them, they kidnapped her. Sophie went missing at the same time too and she hasn’t reappeared, and that was all Delta.”

Clementine nodded, relieved that, at the very least, Violet wasn’t accusing her of making jealous accusations to try and cause trouble.

“I know, I thought that too and I agree Vi. That’s why it’s so...confusing, why I don’t understand it, because I know exactly what I heard.”

Violet bit her lip, now worried all over again.

Finally she made up her mind how to approach this. “Listen, Clem...Let’s, not say anything else about this for now. We just, don’t have enough information to work things out, we’ll wait and see, alright?”  
  
Clem nodded. “Right, sure thing.”

Leaving the classroom they both decided to just keep their eyes open and continue to try and figure out what was going on, hoping they’d uncover the truth, before it was too late.

* * *

Later, after going her separate ways from Clem, Violet knew she had one more thing to take care of. So it was she sought out Minerva, recalling what her mother had told her, she knew she had to act now, rather than later. She swallowed nervously, before squaring her shoulders and approaching Minerva who was standing outside their first class.

“Hey Minnie.” She greeted her, putting on her best smile.

Turning Minerva smiled back. “Ah, hey Vi. Wondered where you’d got to.”

She shrugged. “I needed to talk to Clem, had to...clear a few things up.”  
  
“Oh, right.”

Violet knew it was now or never.

“Listen, Minnie, we need to talk.” She said.

Minerva shook her head before moving in closer. “Oh really, and here I was hoping to pass the time with-”

Violet pulled away before Minerva could kiss her.

“Not that I don’t want to, but this is important.” She said quickly. “We can’t keep on...doing what we’ve been doing.”  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes, not liking where this was going.

“I have friends, other people, we can’t always just be...us, we need to mix more and not...We can’t just be together at the expense of my friends.” She said at last. “That’s just...not fair on them, do you understand?”  
  
Minerva really didn’t like this. This was not how she wanted things to go, Violet was breaking her control, but on the surface she kept herself calm and relaxed. She could play along for now, but in the end, she’d find a way to fix things, to make them the way they were supposed to be again. But truthfully she was shocked at Violet growing this much backbone, wasn’t like her at all.

“Sure, I get what you’re saying, sorry...we’ll try harder alright.” She said.

Violet nodded satisfied and Minerva decided she’d just bide her time. She’d get her chance, she was sure of it, she just needed to wait for the right moment.


	2. Episode 4: Chapter 2

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Violet smiled, despite stumbling slightly under the weight of the box she was carrying. She was clad simply in dark jeans, a white tank-top under her usual grey unzipped hoodie and new dark blue sneakers. Just ahead of her was her mother, clad in white pants, a black T-shirt and black flats, also carrying a box, while readying the keys.

It was finally time, they were about to move into their new apartment. They weren’t alone either, when they heard about it, a large number of her friends had come around to help them move in and were all just behind her, carrying various boxes. Violet had to admit, she was surprised at her and mother owning so much stuff. But it wasn’t really _that_ much as Willy and Tenn, who had tagged along to help unpack, weren’t carrying boxes and there wouldn’t be any need for multiple trips, they had all the boxes.

She spotted the two boys nearby, ready and eager to help. Tenn was in brown pants with a white T-shirt and white sneakers while Willy wore brown jeans, a dark green T-shirt and dark blue sneakers.

“Here we go, Vi.” Clementine then said. “Ready?”  
  
Violet turned to her and grinned. “You bet.”  
  
Clem grinned back, also dressed casually in simple cargo pants, a red T-shirt and white sneakers. Right behind her was Louis and Marlon clad in jeans, a black T-shirt, black jacket and black sneakers and torn jeans, a dark blue tank-top with shredded hem and black boots respectively. Then there was Brody, clad in a black knee length skirt with tights, a white blouse and black flats.

“Thanks by the way, all of you, for coming to help out.” She said softly.

They all grinned and nodded, soon they entered the newly opened apartment.

The apartment wasn’t much, just simple and most importantly, clean. A great improvement over the trailer. They soon all entered and set down their boxes.

“Alright, we can get started with unpacking and then we can add our own touches I guess.” Amy remarked.

Nodding at her mother’s words, Violet turned to her friends, observing the rest of them. Omar and Aasim stood off to the side, smiling, both clad in black pants, Omar in a yellow T-shirt and dark grey sneakers and Aasim in a white shirt with white sneakers. Ruby was next to them, clad in cargo pants, a yellow tank-top and black sneakers.

Mitch and Duck were talking with Sarah and Becca but turned to face her as she turned. Again all dressed casually. In Mitch’s case this meant torn jeans, a black T-shirt under a leather vest and black boots. Duck was wearing dark blue pants, a white T-shirt under a brown flannel shirt and white sneakers.

Finally Sarah and Becca both wore flats, pink for Sarah and Black for Becca, along with Sarah wearing a pink T-shirt and a denim mid-thigh skirt while Becca wore denim mid-thigh shorts and a blue tank-top.

“So, you guys all down keep helping.”

They all laughed and agreed with Louis speaking up. “You shouldn’t need to ask girl, of course we’re here to help.”  
Rolling her eyes Violet nodded and they soon began to unpack.

They were soon hard at work, unpacking everything, setting the apartment up, Violet smiled as she looked around the bedroom that was to be hers, once again it wasn’t _that_ big, but still a vast improvement from before.

‘ _Seriously my old bedroom could fit into this one twice.’_ She thought with a small smile. _‘Well, better keep going, my stuff won’t unpack itself.’_

She began to work on unpacking her belongings when she heard someone come in. Looking up she saw it was Tenn, who was looking awkward and worried.

“Tenn, you okay buddy?” She asked.

Tenn shifted his feet. “Um, I...Minerva’s not here, did she, did she tell you why?”

Violet tensed at that, shocked. “Um, no...she didn’t tell you?”  
  
Tenn shook his head sadly.

“I’ve...Minnie and I haven’t really spoke that much since she came back...I’m still living with Aasim.” Tenn revealed.

Violet froze at that, startled. After his parents died, Tenn was adopted by Minerva’s family, then their parents died, but Minerva and Sophie continued to raise Tenn as their little brother. Then Minerva and Sophie went missing and, out of the goodness of his heart, Aasim convinced his parents to let Tenn live with them.

“She hasn’t…” Violet realized. “God that’s...I don’t know what’s going on Tenn, but if I can, I’ll try to talk to her.”

Tenn sighed but nodded, hopeful and left while Violet remained there, shocked at what had just been revealed. At least until Clem showed up and broke her out of her thoughts.

“Vi, you okay?”  
  
Violet started. “Oh, yeah, yeah, it’s fine.”  
  
She stood up and nodded, returning to the task at hand.

* * *

Finally, with all the unpacking done and the apartment more or less set up, Violet grinned and let herself flop down onto the bed.

“Ugh, fuck that is so fucking soft.” She muttered.

Clem laughed as she watched this. “As soft as you claimed my bed was?”  
  
Violet smirked at that and shook her head. “Softer.”  
  
“Oh really.” Clem queried, incredulous. “Budge up, let’s see.”

Violet just rolled her eyes but moved over and Clem lay down.

“Wow, okay...maybe you’re right.” She replied.

Violet just grinned, glad that, in the midst of all the craziness and concerns there was at least some moments of levity and she gladly grasped them. She just wished, even though she knew it couldn’t be, that a moment like this could last forever.


	3. Episode 4: Chapter 3

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 3**

It was another school party and Violet shook her head, eyebrow raised at Clementine.  
  
“We’re at a school party and _I’m_ not the quietest one in the room?” She queried. “What is going on Clem?”  
  
Clementine sighed as she looked over at Violet, both of them were dressed relatively casually, but their clothing was making their mutual hidden feelings a chore to continue hiding. Namely Violet’s gaze kept flicking to Clem’s legs, bare due to her cargo shorts and short white socks, along with some black sneakers and a dark blue T-shirt to finish the look.

The sight of those toned caramel legs were enough to make Violet struggle to not blush and become a stammering mess.

Meanwhile Clem was quite taken with Violet’s new get up of black jeans, a red tank-top showing off her arms and shoulders, black combat boots and a navy blue beanie.

‘ _Damn, she looks amazing...Urgh, focus Clem, focus.’_ She told herself before replying. “I’m nervous Violet, I’m not sure we should be here.”

“You’re kidding right, you, nervous, at a party, why, the last time we were at a party you practically had to drag me here and...” Violet replied.

Clem shook her head. “And remember what happened at that party, to you and to Brody.”

Violet tensed at that, suddenly realizing that Clem was right.

She looked around worriedly, observing the rest of the group that was nearby.

“True, but look Clem, everybody is keeping close together this time, keeping an extra close watch on their drinks.” She said.

“But we already established it could only be someone inside the group who drugged you guys because of that.” Clem reminded her, but then relented. “But yeah, with everyone keeping watch...it’s gonna be extra hard, if not impossible, for a repeat. Guess we should join the others then?”

Violet nodded in agreement and together they headed towards the others, Clem observing them all, they’d dressed up in a mix of casual and being well-dressed it seemed.

First they spotted Louis, clad in simple dark blue trousers, a white button up shirt and black smart shoes. He was chatting with Marlon and Brody, Brody certainly seemed to be recovering from last time, looking more relaxed than she had since the attack, clad in a dark blue knee length dress with matching heels.

Meanwhile Marlon was dressed up in dark grey pants, a white shirt and white sneakers.  Mitch was wearing his usual style of distressed jeans, but also some smart clothes consisting of a green shirt and grey shoes. Aasim was smartly dressed as ever, black dress pants, a blue collared shirt and black smart shoes.

Meanwhile Omar and Duck were chatting together, clad in black pants, a light red shirt and black shoes and denim jeans, a red T-shirt and dark blue shoes respectively. Ruby also stood talking with them, clad in grey jeans, a blue blouse with blue flats.

Joining the others, Clementine tried to relax.

“Hey Clem, glad to see you and Vi both made it.” Louis said.

Violet shrugged. “Well, we’re now, so what the hell?”

Marlon smirked. “Yeah, true enough. So...what’s been happening?”  
  
“Nothing much I guess, just...still trying to make sense of all the crazy shit that’s been happening.” Clem admitted.

The others all shared worried glances at that. While they didn’t share the exact same views as Clementine did in regards to that, they knew she was right about a lot of it, especially the fact that the Delta cult may in fact be real and be the source of a lot of the current problems they had heard about or witnessed.

‘ _Of course, they don’t know what I heard and even I can’t be sure if it’s what I fear it is...about Minerva...’_ Clementine reflected. _‘Is she really part of Delta, but then, how could she be, after...oh, Speaking of…’_

Just as she had been thinking about Minerva she spotted the girl in question. Looking resplendent in a red mid-thigh length dress combined with red heels and sheer thigh-high stockings. Clem paused however upon noticing what she was doing.

‘ _She’s talking to Sarah again, what about...is it, that same thing, with Delta...and that’s…?’_ Clem realized with her eyes widening.

For Minerva was indeed talking to Sarah, who was clad in a green knee length dress and matching heels.

They were talking quietly and Clem was anxious, worried, that she couldn’t hear. What was more, Becca was present and part of the conversation too, she stood out due to her denim shorts, black tank-top under a denim short jacket, black tights and black calf-high boots. But she seemed to be listening to Minerva with great attention, much like Sarah.

“Clem, you there?”

She started and turned to Violet, who was again watching her with an incredulous expression.

She nodded. “Y-yeah, sorry, I was...distracted.”

Before Violet could ask Minerva, Sarah and Becca suddenly approached the group and then Marlon grinned.

“Okay, we’re all here, so...shall we get down to enjoying this party?” He called out.

Everybody grinned and Clem decided to relax and go along with it, it was a party, it was supposed to be enjoyable. She could let go of her concerns for one day, right. So she did just that, determined to have some fun in the middle of all this craziness.


	4. Episode 4: Chapter 4

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Three days after the party, Violet bit her lip as she entered school, fidgeting with the hem of her black hoodie, under which she wore a grey T-shirt along with baggy grey pants and black combat boots. She was lost in thought, worried over all the strange and worrying news that had been flying around since then.

‘ _Geez, shit just got crazy I guess...I mean, Rondi’s actually gone missing, I know her parents filed a missing person report...’_ She reflected. _‘But damn. Okay she’s not my favourite person but still, with everything that’s been going on...and now Becca and Sarah have also disappeared.’_

That was also drawing a lot of attention. People were already talking about Rondi’s disappearance, then they realized Becca, a former friend of Rondi’s, and Sarah, Rondi’s chief victim, had also disappeared.

Violet shook her head. _‘Shit, no wonder everyone’s worried, I mean...three disappearances in the space of three to five days. To top it off, all the girls have some connection with each other...Freaky...’_

She had to admit, she felt a little guilty, with all the drama and craziness currently going on, to be concerned about some personal issues. But she couldn’t help it, she was still worried about something she had discovered recently. Which was why she was currently looking for Minerva, she needed to talk to her about the worrying news. She had learned since moving into the new apartment that after talking with her about his worries, Tenn had been right. While he had been excited at one of his sister’s returning, after believing them both to be dead, that Minnie had been distant from him. Practically ignoring him and seemed focused on other things, all of which made Violet uneasy, she couldn’t help but feel even more growing doubts about her relationship with Minerva because of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, approaching the rest of the group, Clem sighed, trying to think. She fidgeted with her clothes as she did so, a pair of olive green cargo pants, a light brown flannel shirt and brown boots.

“Hey guys, um...listen, there’s a few things I’ve just been thinking about, that’s been bothering me.” She greeted them.

Louis turned to her at once. “You mean, regarding the disappearances?”  
  
Clem bit her lip, nodding slowly as she turned to him. He was dressed typically in black pants, a white T-shirt with a black light jacket and dark blue sneakers, seated next to him was Duck, clad in khaki pants, a brown flannel shirt and dark blue sneakers, also looking up at her, confused.

“Yeah, after everything that’s been happening, I’m positive now.” Clem said. “Delta do exist and they’re behind this...what’s more...Minerva mentioned them, when she was talking to Sarah some days ago...almost as if she was, trying to recruit her.”

“Wait, what?” Brody gasped.

Ruby was wide eyed too. “Are you saying...Minerva is a part of that cult?”  
  
Both girls were again dressed typically, Brody in a red knee length skirt, a white tank-top and dark red flats. Ruby in grey pants, a dark blue tank-top and black shoes.

“Yeah, I mean...it’s just what I heard and I don’t like thinking about it, but...” Clem hesitated and looked around at the others.

Omar and Aasim caught her eye next. Omar was clad in red pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers, hanging on to her every word. Aasim looked more worried than anything, fidgeting with his black jeans, blue button-up shirt and white sneakers.

“Clem, are you sure, I mean...” He began.

Clem nodded. “Yeah, the last time I saw Rondi...Sarah, or Becca...they were talking to Minerva.”  
  
That caught the other’s attention too and they all went quiet, considering.

Clem looked at the only member of the group not to comment yet, Mitch. He was shaking his head slowly, looking down at his torn jeans, black long sleeved T-shirt, Letterman jacket and black and white sneakers. He seemed to be contemplating something.

“Mitch?”  
  
He sighed and then spoke. “I’m sorry Clem, I don’t buy it, there’s...there’s one tiny issue.”  
  
“Oh?” Clem asked. “Tell me, I don’t wanna think this, so if you can prove me wrong, great.”  
  
“Marlon could easily disprove Minerva being part of Delta. He was there, the last the person to see her...and Sophie, before they were kidnapped _by_ Delta.” Mitch explained. “They were kidnapped, Clem, why would she work the people who kidnapped her and her sister...Sophie’s still missing too, right?”  
  
Clem bit her lip, it was clear that the others thought she had a point, but Mitch raised a good point too. They would have to think carefully about what was going to happen next. Especially if Clem continued to investigate Delta. Shaking her head she left the group and went looking for Violet, hoping to see if she could offer any help.

* * *

Meanwhile, still looking for Minerva, Violet stopped when she heard said girl’s voice.

“Honestly, we need to hurry things up.” Minerva was saying.

To her shock, she recognized the answering voice, as Marlon’s. “I know, but after what happened with Sophie, I mean she was...”  
  
“Yes, Marlon, Sophie was not the most ideal candidate. But all the same, she did teach us what to look for.” Minerva replied.

Violet peeked around the corner and saw them, Minerva and Marlon, clad in dark blue sweatpants, a white T-shirt and dark blue sneakers, torn jeans, a light green T-shirt and black boots respectively.

Marlon sighed. “I suppose so. I just hope she understands why.”  
  
“Of course.” Minerva replied quickly.

Violet bit her lip, unable to shake off the uneasy feeling.

‘ _Why are they talking about Sophie...as if she’s dead, they’re referring to her in the past tense.’_ She realized. _‘And all this stuff they’re talking about, could it be...but then why is Marlon...shit?’_

For at that moment she heard it, Marlon definitely mentioned Delta.

“The feud within Delta is growing stronger then?” He said.

Minerva nodded. “When the time comes, the old ways of Delta will be dealt with and the new ways will begin...Hopefully then things can be made right...Just remember where we need to go...”

Violet listened in intently as she heard Minerva mention something, it sounded like an address, she quickly committed to her memory and, feeling confused by what she had heard, she slipped away.

Still confused she almost found herself walking right into Clementine.

“Whoa, sorry, oh, Clem...” She stammered.

Clem quickly recovered. “No it, it’s cool Vi. Are you…?”  
  
Violet bit her lip. “Actually, Clem, I’m a bit worried, I just...heard something...”  
  
She quickly began to detail what she had heard and was startled to see Clem’s shocked expression grow.

“Wait, are you...do you really think?” She began.

“Do I believe you about Minnie being part of Delta and now think Marlon is part of it too?” Violet finished for her. “I don’t know, but it’s starting to feel that way...and they could, they could be behind what happened to Rondi, Becca and Sarah.”  
  
Clem grimaced, things were certainly looking much worse than they thought.


	5. Episode 4: Chapter 5

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 5**

Lacing up her black sneakers, Clem let out a shaky breath, her nerves mounting. It was hard for her to focus, but she desperately needed to do so. It was her first official match for the school soccer team against an opposing school. She had just finished getting dressed in the official team uniform, a pair of red shorts, a white T-shirt, long red socks and the aforementioned sneakers. The opposing team would be wearing the same type of uniform, albeit the shorts would be black, with a dark blue T-shirt and socks, but still the same type of black sneakers.

‘ _C’mon now, need to stay focused, I’ve gotta play the match, gotta play my part.’_ She told herself. _‘But it’s so hard, especially knowing everything that has just been revealed, I mean what if something happens while I was here and, and...’_

“Hey, Clem, you awake?” One of the other players remarked.

She started and turned quickly. “Y-yeah, sorry, just, had something on my mind.”

The player nodded. “Okay. Well, just try to put it aside for now, alright. We need to win this, ever since you joined our team’s been at it’s best in five years according to the coach. So let’s prove him right huh?”  
  
“You got it.” Clem grinned, already inspired.

So it was with that they left the changing room and headed out onto the pitch, ready to begin.

* * *

Taking up her position, Clem remained ready, waiting for the game to begin. She wasn’t centre forward this time, but she knew they’d get first touch of the ball; especially since this time their centre forward was Ryan. Sure enough, the first whistle went and Ryan easily got the ball, swiftly getting around his opponent, Clem began to move, keeping a close eye on the opposing player opposite her. She had been warned that this guy was one of their best. She noticed however the seriousness of the opposing team.

‘ _They’_ _re gonna be a challenge, need to be on top of her game._ _’_ She reflected.

She moved to try and block the player she was meant to be marking. Ryan, David and another of her friends on the team, Adrian, had been passing the ball back and forth between them, keeping the other team from getting it. But now they had a chance and they took it, A loud cheer went up from the crowd and Clem grinned as Ryan scored their first goal of the match. They got ready for play to resume and as the opposing team took possession of the ball, they hurried to intercept. Getting her first touch of the ball as she took it from her opponent, Clem quickly played her way up the pitch towards the other goal. Before she could shoot however, the opponent she had been warned about appeared and managed to take possession from her, she turned quickly, trying to regain the ball. But he was already making his way towards their goal and Clem knew right away, this was going to be harder than they thought.

Sure enough, seated with the rest of the team, with coach before them at half-time, Clem’s prediction came true. The first half was over and they were 2-1 down, the very player Clem had been warned about, had marked had scored both goals.

The coach shook his head. “We need to change tactics, Clem, you’re not marking that guy anymore. I want you with Adrian, David and Ryan, we need you guys to score, win us the match.”

Clem nodded; as did the others. They continue to discuss their tactics until convinced they were ready and then it was time. They headed back out onto the pitch for the second half. Clem could see the looks on her family’s faces, on Gendry’s face and she took another breath, she had to stay focused, composed. When the whistle blew she took possession of the ball and immediately worked her way around two of their players. She had to dodge and pass the ball to Ryan, who moved back, away from their goal, luring some of their players before passing it back to her. She passed to Adrian and he shot at the goal. Only for their keeper to save it. Grimacing Clem moved to intercept as the opposing team took the ball, she managed to claim possession of it and was on her way to the goal when it happened. With a short cry she tumbled, tackled from behind. She grimaced as she felt the dull throb of pain in the back of her leg, but she got to her feet. The referee blew his whistle sharply; giving Clem a free kick at the goal.

Doing her best to focus and keep her mind off the pain, Clem readied herself and took the shot, only for the keeper to save it. She growled but quickly composed herself; she had to remember her family were watching. That gave her the extra push she needed as the game continued. She felt a moment of worry as the opposing team tried to shoot against them, but their keeper saved it. Before long the score was equalized with David scoring their second goal. Tensions ran high after that, the ball changed hands frequently, it wasn’t until they were nearing the end of the game that Clem knew it was now or never.

‘ _I have to do this, if it goes into extra time and...or sudden death, that’s a risk we can’t take.’_ She told herself.

So, as the action resumed, she made her play, skilfully taking the ball she dodged a couple of the opposing players, passed to Ryan who then passed to David. She moved into position and, with only seconds left to go, David passed the ball to her. She quickly took possession and shot at the goal. A massive cheer went up as she scored and then the final whistle sounded, the final score was 3-2 to her team. Clem almost at once found herself engulfed in a massive hug by her teammates and laughed, they had done it, they had won.

* * *

Meanwhile, seated in her bedroom in the apartment, brand new laptop open, along with several notes and even a large cork board set up against the wall with other notes pinned to it, Violet bit her lip. She was clad in dark jeans; a red T-shirt with a demon design on it; a black unzipped hoodie and black combat boots, looking over all the evidence Clem had gathered so far on Delta.

‘ _Urgh, c’mon, there’s gotta be something here...wait a minute, let me check something, that address Marlon and Minnie were talking about...’_ She pondered.

She put in the address through her laptop’s search function. But was disappointed when she got the results.

She shook her head. “Urgh, fuck.”  
  
All she had uncovered was the location of an old barn, rented by some company she had never heard of.

She groaned and got off her bed and stepping up to the window taking a moment to try and cool down.

‘ _There’s gotta be something, but what...urgh...I wish Clem was here, she could help me make sense of this...but she’s got that game today and won’t be here for an hour at least...’_ She thought to herself.

She looked over at the cork board, fuming. People were missing and she couldn’t even put together any sort of possible answer, despite having so many pieces set up for her already. Then she did a double take as she realized the note in front of her. She’d seen the name on that note before, when she had put in the address of the barn, they were the same…

Violet’s eyes widened as she realized.  _‘It’s...It’s a front, a front company, for Delta. It’s gotta be, but then that means...’_

She quickly began checking to make sure and soon all the pieces were there in front of her, they fit.

“Oh shit...” Violet realized.

Seeing no other choice she quickly pulled out her phone and texted Clem, warning her, before leaving the house in a rush, determined to go and investigate for herself.


	6. Episode 4: Chapter 6

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 6**

Having showered and got dressed after the game, pulling on a pair of cargo pants, a red T-shirt, denim jacket and brown boots, Clem had checked her phone and froze when she got Violet’s message.

‘ _Holy shit, Vi, you...fuck, you went off by yourself.’_ Clem grimaced. _‘Are you crazy, this could...urgh, shit I...I need to hurry, could’ve at least told me where you went.’_

Shaking her head she quickly threw her soccer uniform into the laundry to be washed, packed away her towel and shower supplies in her locker and rushed out from the locker room, heading straight for Violet’s apartment. Her heart was thumping like mad, her exhaustion from the soccer match did not help, but the fear of what Violet had found and what might have happened had managed to keep her going, a burst of adrenaline keeping her active as she went as fast as she could, while still being mindful of safety as she crossed any roads on the way to the apartment. Reaching the apartment building and finding to her great annoyance that the elevator was broken.

“Urgh, fuck, shit.” She hissed.

Shaking her head she began to make her way up the stairs, while glad they weren’t on the top floor, she still had a bit of a way to climb.

Finally reaching the right floor she hurried to Violet’s door and knocked on the door frantically. It felt like ages before Violet’s mother answered the door.

“Ah, Clem, hello.” Amy greeted her smiling.

Clementine however had no time. “Sorry I...Violet texted me, I need to...”  
  
Amy bit her lip. “Violet left, about an hour ago. She...”

“Yeah, she said in the text, but asked me to come here. She wanted me to see something.” Clem replied.

Amy nodded slowly and stepped back.  
  
“Alright, come in.” She said. “Um, I honestly don’t know what she could mean, unless it’s something in her room. She was shut up in there for so long earlier.”

That was all Clem needed to hear and after quickly thanking Amy, she rushed to Violet’s room and entered. She looked around, the day before the game she and Violet had transferred all the information Clem had gathered to this room and tried to piece things together. It seemed Violet have been busy continuing to do that while Clem was at the game.

“Shit, looks like...” She muttered.

She took a moment to process it but after checking Violet’s laptop and everything else she realized the truth.

‘ _Fuck, Vi...she, she’s right, that barn has to be where the missing girls are...and Delta is connected to all of this.’_ Clem’s mind raced. _‘Shit, shit, shit...I need to...okay, I need to go after Violet, but...but I can’t just...’_

Acting quickly Clementine pulled out her phone, she realized right away the danger and knew she needed to act fast.

Dialling the number Clem looked around the room to make sure she had all the information she needed, sure enough it was there.

“Police, what is your emergency?”

Clementine replied at once. “I need to speak to Detective Lilly Rapp.”

“I’m sorry, is there an emergency?”  
  
“Please, it is urgent, but I _must_ speak with Detective Rapp.” Clementine insisted.

The operator sighed and then. “Alright, just a moment please.”  
  
There was a pause, during which Clem double-checked the address to make sure it was where she thought it was.

“Hello?”

Clem reacted at once. “Lilly, it’s Clementine.”

There was a pause and then. “Clem, what is this?”  
  
“It’s about Delta...I’ve found something, a building on the outskirts of town, a barn of sorts...”

“Clem, the investigation is...”

“I know you Lilly, you don’t just drop investigations. You wanna get to the bottom of this, don’t you?” Clementine cut in. “This is big, if everything I’ve found is right, those missing girls, we’ve found and it’s certain that Delta is involved, listen...”  
  
Lilly sighed but listened as Clem began to explain everything that had been found, including the address of the area in question. When she finished, Lilly’s tone had changed.

“Clem, this is...serious. Okay, a lot of it is circumstantial, but I see your point. I’ll head out there at once.” She paused and then added. “Clem please, for your own sake, _do not go there yourself_.”

With that Lilly hung up and Clem put her phone and sighed.

She looked around at all the gathered evidence and shook her head.

‘ _Sorry Lilly.’_ She thought to herself.

She couldn’t just sit still, not after all this. So, she quickly turned and left the apartment, heading for the barn herself.


	7. Episode 4: Chapter 7

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 7**

Arriving at the barn, Clementine bit her lip, looking around worriedly, as she spotted a vehicle pulling away from the barn and driving down the dirt road that led to it. She thanked her lucky stars she had opted to hide in the bushes upon hearing the noise. Once the car had disappeared she stepped out and hurried over to the barn and looked around it.

‘ _This is the place huh, I wonder, could it really be...it doesn’t look like the sort of place a large cult would hide...too small...but it is connected, that much is for sure.’_ She thought to herself.

S he paused, grimacing as she realized a problem, there was only one door into the barn, and it was locked with a pretty heavy padlock.

“Urgh, shit...” She muttered.

She knew she’d never get through it, she’d have to find another way in. So, continuing with her search around the area she began seeking an alternative way into the barn, she was sure that there was one and that what she needed to truly find was inside the  barn, so she knew she had to get in there at once. But it was easier said than done. After a full circuit of the building, the only entrance she could see was the main doors. But then she paused, looking closer as she realized something.

She grimaced.  _‘Oh you have got to be kidding.’_

She had found another entrance after all, but it was mostly hidden, behind a pile of trash at the side of the building. She knew she had no choice, if she wanted to get inside, she had to dig through the trash pile.

Grimacing she got to work and began working her way through the trash heap, digging some of the larger pieces aside, while pushing forward, to her relief nothing was overly nasty. But as she got close to the entrance, something happened. Her hand closed around something cold, and metal.

“Huh?”

She picked it up and checked it. Her eyes widened it was some kind of silver pendant in the shape of a heart, fixed to a necklace.

Her eyes widened. _‘I’ve seen this before, Violet’s necklace...no, wait...it s different, the engraving inside, it’s not...oh my...’_

Her eyes widened as she realized, Violet had admitted once that she and Minerva had got matching necklaces, with personal engravings inside addressed to each other. She had even seen Violet’s necklace and it’s engraving, this one did not have that engraving, which meant only one thing. It was Minerva’s necklace, tarnished and tossed out in the trash. She grimaced, getting more and more of a bad feeling about this. But she pressed on and soon she had made it through the trash heap and ducked through the damaged wall and into the barn itself.

‘ _Okay, this is way too freaky now.’_ She thought as she looked round.

The barn looked spooky, like something out of a horror film and now she was certain, it was only it’s small size that stopped it being the perfect base for a large secretive cult.

Looking around, trying hard to keep her breathing under control, Clem noted something out of place. There was a chest against the wall, right next to the front door, that looked very new, especially compared to the rest of the barn.

Approaching she narrowed her eyes.  _‘Okay, this isn’t...I wonder...’_

Trying carefully she found the chest wasn’t locked and quickly opened it, inside was nothing but documents. She pulled a few out and then realized.

‘ _This is...I was right, not their hideout, it’s still connected though, they own this place, probably where they keep their latest ‘recruits’ to take them to the hideout...these documents are all, everything...everything is here about the cult.’_ She realized.

Eyes widened due to this she dropped the documents and started when she heard a loud thump from behind her. She leapt to her feet, spinning around but then stopped, there was nobody there. But then she heard the thump again. Following the sound she was startled to find that part of the floor sounded different. Brushing aside some of the hay on the floor she found something which made her heart speed up.

‘ _A trapdoor, okay...now I’m really getting freaked out. Where is Lilly, she should be here by now?’_ She thought desperately. _‘I’m gonna have to do this without her.’_

So she opened the trapdoor, noting the open padlock, someone had been in a hurry it seemed. The trapdoor revealed a hidden room below the barn, with a small flight of stairs leading down to it. She began to step down into the room, breathing heavily, heart racing.

Almost at once she heard it, the sound of muffled screams. She turned sharply to see four people against the wall, all female, tightly bound and, by the sounds of it, gagged, although their heads were covered by cloth bags. But Clem knew right away who they were, even their outfits gave them away. The girl in the pink pleated mid-thigh skirt, white blouse, white knee socks and pink flats was certainly Sarah. The one right next to her had to be Becca, clad in denim mini shorts, a black tank-top, sheer thigh-high stockings and black flats. Hurrying to them she quickly pulled the bags off their heads and sure enough, it was them, tightly cleave gagged and looking up at her in fear.

“Hold on, I’ll get you outta this, just let me get the other two...” She began.

She paused, biting her lip. The third captive girl was wearing a black leather mini skirt, a black spaghetti strap cleavage showing tank-top and black flats, clearly Rondi. Pulling the bag off her head confirmed it and the fourth girl turned out to be Violet.

“Holy shit, Vi…” Clem gasped.

The four girls began screaming into their gags as Clem quickly looked around, trying to figure out where to start in freeing the girls. But then she stopped, a feeling of dread filling her for she realized something, unlike the other three, Violet’s wrists weren’t bound with ropes, but secured with handcuffs, handcuffs she recognized, due to an inscription on them.

“Wait a minute, those are…?” She gasped.

“I told you not to come here Clementine.”

She turned, eyes wide. Standing there, clad in dark pants, an olive T-shirt and black combat boots, aiming her handgun directly at Clem, was Lilly.

Clementine remained frozen in horror, eyes still wide, unable to believe what she was seeing, but now it all made perfect sense.

“It was you, you did this to Violet.” Clem blurted out. “You’re part of Delta, that’s why the investigations all stalled, you were doing it on purpose.”

Lilly smirked. “You always were a smart girl Clem...a little too smart for your own good and far too nosey.”

Clementine was still trying to process this, unable to actually put it together, until suddenly it dawned on it.

“Lilly, the cult, it’s dangerous, there is a...”  
“A schism, those seeking their own power against the fool of a leader who believes his own religious nonsense, right?” Lilly finished with a dark smirk.

It was worse than Clem thought, Lilly not only knew about the schism, she had all but admitted right then and there that she was the leader of the violent power hungry group looking to take over. That was the last thought Clem was able to have however, for at that moment, Lilly acted and slammed the butt of her gun into Clem’s face, causing her to black out.


	8. Episode 4: Chapter 8

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 8**

Waking up all Clem could take note of at first was the pain, her face hurt and she groaned, trying to reach up and touch it, but it didn’t work, her hands wouldn’t move.

“Urgh, what the…?” She mumbled before her eyes opened wide. “Holy...”  
  
She finally came to realize her situation, she was in a strange, rather bland looking room, no windows, nothing but a door and the chair in the middle. She on said chair, tied to it, her arms secured to the chair arms at the wrists, while her ankles were bound to the front legs.

“What the fuck?” She muttered as she tugged at her bonds.

But they were solid, she wasn’t going anywhere. Gritting her teeth she looked around, but there was nothing, no clue as to where she was or what was going on. But she soon got her answer when a door opened and a man walked in. He looked to be in his fifties at least, with short iron grey hair, black eyes and fair skin. He was dressed smartly in black pants, a white shirt and black shoes and regarded her with a soft, regretful gaze.

“I apologize for the restraints my dear.” He said. “But I was warned you could prove...troublesome.”  
  
Clem glared. “Yeah, funny being kidnapped tends to do that to people.”  
  
“Saved, my dear girl, not kidnapped, saved.” He remarked. “You see, most people when they come to us, do not realize the danger they are in. But here at Delta, we offer salvation and soon they will see that our way is best. The road to salvation for their souls.”  
  
Clem tensed, now realizing, she was at Delta’s headquarters, she had to be. This man before her, he was the leader of Delta, it was making sense now, along with the obvious fact he was trying to convert her.

But she didn’t care about that. Still tugging at her restraints she responded.

“I was taken here against my will, that’s kidnapping, and my friends, Sarah, Becca...Violet...”

“All of those girls, as well as Rondi Pels are safe here.” The leader replied. “And no, I just told you, you were saved, the world is doomed but here along with the other members of Delta, you will find safety, salvation, you will be able to forge the new world before it is too late.”  
  
“It’s still kidnapping, we were taken against our will and don’t think I don’t know the truth about this place, my friend Gabe...” Clem snapped.

The leader shook his head. “Ah yes, poor Gabriel, turning his back on the truth...but he’ll be back with his tail between his legs before long. Now please, stop being so combative, I am only trying to help...”  
  
“Help, yeah, because forcing people into something they don’t want is helping.” Clem growled. “You can’t even help yourself...your cult is divided and falling apart right under your nose. Ready to go to war with each other since there are those who want to use it to just gain power for themselves.”  
  
The man glared, his kindness disappearing for the first time. “Silence child, you know not of what you speak, we are a true chosen people, not a cult and I will not hear these lies that my people would betray me, nobody here would ever...”  
  
But then, at that moment, the door opened again, and through it the sound of screams, gunshots and yells could be heard, as Lilly, gun drawn, entered the room.

She wasn’t alone either, as Minerva was with her, smirking and clad in cargo pants, a light blue T-shirt and white sneakers. Clem suddenly remembered that it had been Minerva who told them about the division in the cult and realized that of course she would know that. She was not only here, clearly a member of Delta, but also one of those responsible for said divisions. The third person startled her however, he was dressed smartly for a change, in the same black pants, white shirt and black shoes as she leader, but looked very out of place in them.  
  
“Marlon!” She gasped.

He refused to meet her gaze, looking rather reluctant and even, she was startled to see, afraid.

“What is this?” The leader demanded.

Lilly scoffed. “You really are blind, old man, Clementine tells you the truth and you refuse to listen...we’ve already made our move, that noise you hear, is both our sides fighting, now I’m going to tip the balance.”  
  
Then, without another word she fired and the leader fell dead, shot clean through the head.

“Now Clem, maybe you will consider joining after all...at least, joining the winning side.” Lilly remarked as she turned to the bound girl, gun still at the ready.

Minerva however laughed. “I doubt it, I don’t think she’ll survive. Especially now.”  
  
“What?” Lilly queried.

“My little surprise, to ensure only the best and strongest survive.” was Minerva’s nonchalant reply.

Even as she said that, the whole facility shook and the noise reached deafening levels, as then the bomb Minerva had set went off, with Clem, her friends, and so many others still inside.


End file.
